Another Coon and Friends
by HalloweenNekoChan
Summary: The small town of South Park has gone down the drains! Crime is everywhere! But what happens when a portal from another dimension comes and brings all kinds of monsters in, Can the coon and friends do this on their own? Or do they need the help of a new super hero? Read and find out
1. Bonnie

Name: Bonnie Donovan  
Nickname/Aliases: Bon-Bon, Onnie, Rock shooter  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Family: Clyde Donovan (Brother), Roger Donovan (Father), Betsy Donovan (Mother, Deceased)  
Pet(s): noone  
Crush: Kenny  
Personality: Kind, Sometimes quiet, Creative, Happy-go-lucky, A little bit childish  
Looks: (Picture)  
Likes: Friends, Reading, Family, Art, Photography, Drawing, Games  
Dislikes: Her friends or family being hurt, Sports, The enemies, Being late, Crying  
Friend(s): Pretty much everyone but the enemies.  
Enemies: Cartman and the girls (they're all mean to Bonnie)  
Other info:  
~ Hair use to be a light brown but she dyed it  
~ Is the Rock Shooter  
~ Loves anything to do with art

Name: Rock Shooter  
Nickname/Aliases: Bonnie Donovan, RS  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Look up, BRS. And that's her outfit XD  
Personality: A little bit cold, Quiet, Sarcastic, Nice once you get to know her, Serious  
Powers/Weapons: Katana, Spicy Blast (Pepper spray), BB gun  
Symbol: A white star on a black piece of paper  
Allies: Coon and Friends  
Rivals: The Coon (Even though he's one of the Allies, she hates him), Professor chaos, Captain Hindsight, bad guys or anyone annoying in other words.  
Facts:  
~ Bonnie uses a wig for RS hair  
~ No one know's who the Rock Shooter is.. Yet ;P


	2. One

(I Do Not Own SOUTH PARK or any of their characters, I own my OC's though.. Anyway enjoy the story)

Bonnie's POV  
At the Donovan house, Bonnie's room

I heard some yelling coming from downstairs so I decided to wake up. I looked over at my panda alarm clock, 6:10 AM. You've gotta be kidding me.. I got outta bed, put on my blue bath-robe, and slowly opened my door. I looked left and right, and slowly came out. "Onnie? You're awake too?" I heard my brother's voice, when I looked back to the left I saw him with his door cracked open. I nodded, "Yeah, I heard dad yelling. So I woke up.." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "I'm pretty sure someone was trying to get into the house again.. But don't worry Onnie! I know for a fact that Mosquito will take care of us!" Clyde smiled as he waved his hand. Honestly I didn't know who Mosquito was, he said it was a super-hero or something. But when he says 'Mosquito' I think of the pesty bug! "You talk about him a-lot, When will I be able to meet him?" I asked as I crossed my arms, He shrugged and grinned. "Maybe one day you'll meet the amazing Mosquito! Right now you should get ready for school and make some breakfast!" He closed the door. This has been our schedule sense South Park's crime rate has gone up. Dad yelling at people to stay away from the house, Me and Clyde waking up early, Me making breakfast, We eat and then Craig's gang comes and we go to school. Craig's gang come because it's 'safer' to move in packs than by yourself. I sighed and went downstairs, "Morning Dad!" I said with a happy attitude. He looked over at me and patted my head, "Make sure you and your brother come home safe later, Okay Bonnie?" He strictly said as he looked back out the window. I nodded and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. We don't have much so I just put some waffles into the toaster. That was gonna  
take a while, so I went upstairs and got dressed.  
When I came back I saw Clyde watching the toaster. I went, over got some plates and put the waffles on. "Thanks Onnie." He mumbled as he started eating. I smiled and ate as well. After we finished, we heard knocking. Dad opened it, he looked like he was ready to punch who-ever it was. Then Craig came in and looked in the kitchen, He looked at us with a straight face and flipped us off. I laughed softly and got up, "Good morning to you as well Craig!" Clyde and me went over to the gang, "I'll see you later!" I yelled to Dad before I closed the door. That's when we started our long walk to SPH.

In front of SPH  
Kenny's POV

School doesn't start for another 25 minutes, I only came early because Mom and Dad were fighting about who get's the last smoke off of god knows what. I was waiting with Cartman and Kyle, Stan was here earlier but Wendy chased him off by being a psycho bitch. Cartman and Kyle were having a verbal war, And I'm really bored.. "Heey! Kenny!" I heard someone yell, I turned around to see Bonnie. Bonnie is a quiet girl, but she's nice. She ran over and smiled at us, "Morning guys! Hopefully today's gonna be better than it usually is!" She cheered as she clapped her hands together. "My gawd! Bonnie! You're so annoying! Why don't you go hug a tree or something, gawd damn hippie.." Cartman cursed as he crossed his fat arms. Bonnie's face turned from happy to upset, I glared at Cartman. "Shut the fuck up Cartman!" He looked over at me and grinned, "Oooh sticking up for your little girlfriend?" Kyle and Bonnie looked over at me. Their faces pretty much said, 'Let's not start a fight today'. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "S-So, Um.." Bonnie started but then Cartman interrupted her. "Hey Bonnie! Did you ever hear of... The Coon?" She nodded, "Yeah, Why?" He gasped and took her hands, "Isn't he like super fucking awesome!?" She took her hands back and rolled her eyes with a smile. "The coolest super-hero would always be Rock Shooter! She's awesome!" Kyle looked over at her with a weird look on his face. "Who's Rock Shooter?" He asked, She smiled. "Maybe you'll be able to see her soon~" "Onnie! Come on!" Clyde called her over, She looked back at us and bowed. "Please excuse me! I'll see you later in class!" She ran over to Craig's group and walked inside the building. Kyle and Cartman looked at me, "Maybe this 'Rock Shooter' can help us with crime." Kyle said as he put his hands into his pockets. Cartman rolled his eyes, "Like we need the help of a chick?! What would she do? Clean the hideout!" Cartman scoffed, I sighed and shrugged. "Well, We'll see what she's like.." I mumbled as we started going into the building. Today's gonna be long..

sorry that it's short, the next one will be longer though!

~Skye


End file.
